Family Surprise
by lillisa34
Summary: Elizabeth is in for the shock of her life about who her real father is when her Mother's Will is read. This is my first story so I apologize for the summary rated T for now but may be changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

CBS owns Criminal Minds I do not make money of this I just play with the characters.

Special thanks to Geezerwench for the awesome beta work and ideas.

I am reposting this chapter after some tweaking.

Nashville, Tennessee

Elizabeth Watson sat in the office of her family attorney Brent O'Malley, waiting for the Last Will and Testament of her mother Lena Watson, to be read. Elizabeth's father, Louis Watson, had passed away 3 years ago before from a massive heart attack, and she had lost her mother to breast cancer a week ago.

Brent smiles at Elizabeth as he sits down at his desk, and he picks up the folder that holds the copy. Brent looks at Elizabeth and starts reading the Will. "It is hereby declared that Elizabeth Watson is my sole heir to my estate, and she will receive all money and properties."

Brent looks up at Elizabeth and says, "There is also something else your mother wanted you to know. I am really sorry to say this but the man you knew as your father isn't your father."

Elizabeth is taken aback by this proclamation and gasps out, "What do you mean he isn't my father? He's all I have ever known. I don't remember any other man being in my mother's life!"

Brent rises quickly from his leather chair and skirts the wide desk to kneel in front of Elizabeth. He takes her hands gently in his. Brent quietly says, "Before she met the man you believed to be your father, your mother was in love with someone else. He was a good man, fresh out of the Marine Corps, and they courted for almost two years. When he had the opportunity to join the FBI, he jumped at the chance. They ended the relationship amicably, but two weeks after he left, your mother discovered she was pregnant with you. She decided it would be best if she didn't tell Mr. Rossi about you."

Elizabeth asks, "What's his whole name? Is he still alive?"

Brent shakes his head sadly. "All I know is his name—David Rossi."

Elizabeth asks with surprise, "David Rossi? Isn't he the famous book author on serial killers?"

Brent nods his head to confirm it.

"Oh, great! If I go to him now, he'll think I'm after his money!" Elizabeth exclaims.

Brent smiles and says pats her hands. "Well, that's something you don't have to worry about. Because you are a very wealthy woman yourself. You're a famous songwriter! Everything you write turns to gold. You've won music awards, including a couple Grammys! He won't have a leg to stand on when it comes to accusing you of being a gold digger."

Sighing wearily, Elizabeth slowly looks up at the attorney. "Can you help me find David Rossi? I will pay the retainer."

Brent shakes his head. "This is on the house. I'll call a friend of mine who is a private detective and see what he can come up with."

Elizabeth grips her cane to stand to go and turns back to Brent, "Please keep this out of the press. You know how much I value my privacy. It's bad enough that my mother's passing was national news." Elizabeth turns to her service dog, "Come on, Chatter, time to go."

Brent walks Elizabeth to the door and says opens it for her. "Don't worry about a thing. Just be ready to go meet this David Rossi person when the P.I. finds him."

As Elizabeth heads to the elevators, the tears she has been holding inside finally fall, and she has to lean against the wall next to the elevators so she can try and to compose herself. The elevator dings and she enters. And Thoughts of her mother, and the man that she thought was her father, are going through her mind. She smiles at the memory memories of her dad teaching her how to ride the horse he gave her for her birthday and another memory of her mother teaching her how to play the guitar.

She remembers an old quote: "Anyone can be a father, but it takes a man to be a daddy."

Elizabeth thinks to herself Louis was a great man, and he was my daddy!

Brent O'Malley, still in his office, pages the secretary. "Please cancel the rest of my appointments. I have a project that needs my undivided attention."

The secretary replies "Of course, Mr. O'Malley."

Brent picks up the phone and calls his old Navy buddy from the time Brent and him served in the Navy. Brent was a JAG Officer, and his friend, Bear McCoy, was Military Police.

Brent dials the number and His friend answers the phone almost immediately. "Hey, Brent. Long time, no see. How have you been?" He asks in a friendly tone.

Brent smiles to hear his old shipmate's voice. "Yeah, it has been a long time. I was wondering if you could do an investigation for me? But It has to be confidential, and the client will pay handsomely. Are you interested?"

Bear leans back in his office chair and runs his hand over his beard. "I promise whatever I find out will stay between us and the client. Just fax or email me what you have. I'll work my magic and find out what I can for you."

Brent hangs up phone and faxes over the file and As soon as Bear receives the file, he looks through it and thinks to himself decides, "This should be easy enough, especially if this David Rossi person is still with the FBI, but given the time that has passed, he might be retired." Bear begins his investigation.

Quantico, VA

Penelope Garcia is working at her computer in her lair when an alert comes to her in letting her know that someone is trying to find information about S.S.A David Rossi, and she immediately tracks the internet signal back to its owner. Once she has the information on the individual that who is trying to access the information, she immediately goes to SSA Aaron Hotchner, and knocks on his door.

She knocks on his door and hears his gruff voice through the door. "Come in."

She enters and Hotch notices the worried look on her face, and he stands and walks around his desk to her. "What's wrong, Garcia?"

She looks up at him and shows him the information. "Someone is trying to access personal information on Rossi. I have traced the signal and found the information on the individual. What should we do?"

Hotch smiles wickedly. "Well, since this individual is in Washington, D.C., maybe we should all go say hello. Gather the team in the conference room, but don't tell them what's going on. I'll brief them when I get there."

Garcia smiles and says "Aye, aye, Captain!"

Garcia heads out to the bullpen and announces, "I need everyone in the conference room ASAP please." She then goes to the offices and lets the individuals know about the meeting as well.

Hotch is waiting for the team in the conference room as they start to trickle in. Once they are all seated, he says begins. "We have a problem. Someone is trying to access information on our very own David Rossi. Garcia was able to trace the signal, and we have the information of on the individual. He lives in D.C., so I was thinking we could all go, and introduce ourselves, and find out why this person is seeking info on Rossi."

Rossi, who has been silent till now asks, "Why is someone trying to find information on me?"

Hotch smiles and says, "That, my friend, is what we're going to find out. We head out in 20 minutes so be ready. Garcia, I want you to find out everything you can on this unknown subject."

Garcia replies, "Already have my electronic minions working on it. I'll send it to your tablets as soon as the search is done. Should we let Agent Strauss know?"

Hotch answers, "I'll brief her on the situation before we leave. I better head down there now." Hotch stands up and walks out heading down to Strauss's office.

Reid is checking his go bag, and he looks at Morgan. "Do you think Rossi is in danger?"

Morgan glances over at his best friend and grins. "That's what we're going to try and find out, pretty boy!"

Washington D.C.

Private Investigator Bear McCoy is sitting at his desk locating information on David Rossi for his client when his secretary comes running through the door with a well-dressed man in a suit in hot pursuit. She blurts out, "Mr. McCoy, the FBI is here to see you, and they aren't taking 'no' for an answer!"

Bear stands up and says speaks calmly. "How can I help you?"

There are six people, minus the secretary, standing in his office, and the secretary immediately leaves.

The well-dressed man pulls his credentials out and shows it to Bear. "I am SSA Hotchner, this is SSA's Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, , and Rossi. We are here to find out why you are investigating SSA David Rossi."

Bear gives Hotch a critical look, "I am sorry but that's confidential."

Hotch leans over the desk to look Bear in the eye. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate, or I will come back with a search warrant. We'll tear this place up till we find what we're looking for. It's your decision. What do you want to do?"

Bear sits down heavily in his chair, "All I know is a lawyer contacted me to find information on David Rossi. He wouldn't tell me anything about why he needed the info, he just said to do the investigation and keep it confidential."

Rossi leans toward Bear. "What's the attorney's name and location?"

Bear writes down the information on a small pad on his desk and tears off the sheet. "He's located in Nashville, Tennessee."

Hotch takes the paper and studies it. "As of this moment, you will halt the investigation you have on Rossi, do you understand?"

Bear tilts back in his chair, holding his hands up. "No problem. You all have a nice day."

Hotch and the team walk out to the parking lot and while Morgan gets Garcia on the cell. and says "Hey baby girl, I need you to run a search on a Brent O'Malley. He's an attorney in Nashville, Tennessee. Find me everything, please."

Garcia smiles and says "Anything for you, my chocolate Adonis. I'll send the info to your tablets. Garcia out!"

Morgan smiles as he puts his phone away.

Rossi looks at Hotch, "Well, Nashville is a long drive, so what are we going to do?"

JJ smiles and says "When Hotch informed Strauss about the situation, she authorized us the use of the jet if we needed it. I'll call the pilot and let him know we need to go to Nashville."

Hotch looks at his team, "We will brief on the plane. Let's go."

Within an hour the agents are loaded on the jet and are currently grouped around the computer screen that has Garcia on Skype.

Garcia says "All I could find out about Brent O'Malley is he is a retired Navy JAG officer, and he is now in private practice dealing with family law and estates. He has no criminal record, and his military record has nothing but commendations. Nothing really pops out about this guy."

Hotch looks at each of his team members. "All right. We land in 2 two hours. Rest up so we can hit the ground running. Under no circumstances, David, are you to be left alone."

Rossi snorts at Hotch, "I can protect myself."

Hotch glares at Rossi and proclaims, "Yeah we are all trained the same by the FBI, and we all can protect ourselves! However, that didn't stop Hankel from capturing and torturing Reid! You are not going to be left alone. Someone will be with you at all times! Is this clear or do I need to make it an order?"

Rossi rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air. "Fine! You win! I'll make sure I'm with one of you at all times."


	2. Chapter 2

I revised this chapter to correct error's. Hope you enjoy.

CBS owns Criminal minds I make no money off this story I just play with the characters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes in the story.

Elizabeth's POV

The drive home all I could think about was what Brent told me about who my father really is. Talk about a kick in the teeth! The man who I have called 'daddy' ever since I can remember wasn't my biological father.

I grew up humble on a cattle ranch in Texas. At an early age I was certified a genius with an I.Q. of 182; my parents' home schooled me because they were concerned about how the other kids would treat me, not only because of my I.Q. but also because I was born with a form of dwarfism; which a lot of people consider a disability but I don't see myself that way. By the time I was 18 I had earned a Doctor of Music degree. I have also written songs in different genres of music and I also teach Music Appreciation at the local high school here in Nashville. I do know that I love the man that raised me and always will; but I need answers.

Third Person POV

It was 8pm when the Jet touched down on the runway so the team decided it would be best to rest at the hotel tonight and hit the ground running with fresh eyes tomorrow. Hotch looks at Rossi and ask "Who do you want to bunk with tonight?" Rossi shrugs his shoulders and says "I really don't give a damn" so Hotch makes the decision for him and says "O.K. then you can bunk with me tonight." Rossi just grunts and mutters "Feel like a damn kid needing to be supervised!" Hotch just grins and hands Rossi his key to the room.

The following morning, as Brent is leaving his office building to go to the Court House for a Probate hearing, he hears "Brent O'Malley?" Brent turns and says "Yes that's me; how can I help you?" The man that said his name shows him an FBI badge and says "I am SSA Hotchner this is SSA Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and SSA David Rossi." When Brent hears the name Rossi he immediately knows why they are here. Brent says "You're here because of the P.I?" and Hotch says "Yes and we would like to know why." Brent says "My client requested it and I can't tell you why because of Attorney-Client privilege." Hotch smiles and says "Yes, but you can tell us who your client is, without breaking that privilege." Brent looks at all of them for a second and says "Her name is Elizabeth Watson; since it is 8 A.M. you can find her at the high school; she teaches Music Appreciation. Now if that is all I need to get to court." Hotch says "Yeah, that's all for now but we may be back."

Morgan calls Garcia and he hears thru the cell phone "Thank you for calling the Office of Supreme Genius how I may assist you today?" Morgan cracks a grin and says "Hey baby girl you're on speaker, the whole gang is here; we need info on one Elizabeth Watson; so far all we know is she teaches Music Appreciation at the high school." Garcia says "Give me a few to work my magic and I will send the info to your tablets."

Arriving at the High School the agents walk into the main office and ask to speak to the Dean of Students. The Secretary comes back out a moment later followed by the Dean of Students; "Hello I am Cheri Kirschenmann, I am the Dean of Students how can I assist you today?" Hotch looks at her and shows her his credentials and says "Do you have an Elizabeth Watson employed here?" Ms. Kirschenmann smiles and says "Yes Dr. Watson is one of our best instructors; she teaches Music Appreciation. She is also one of our quiet benefactors. She donates money to the school for the music and art programs and she has set up a scholarship program for students who come from low income families." Hotch says "We need to speak with her regarding a case we are working on what room is she in?" Ms. Kirschenmann says "How about I go get her and you can speak with her in our conference room that way there will be no disruption with the students here at the school?" Hotch says "That is fine where is your conference room located?" Ms. Kirschenmann shows them to the conference room and then goes to collect Elizabeth.

Ms. Kirschenmann opens the door to the classroom where Elizabeth is located along with her Teacher's Assistant. Elizabeth looks up and says "Ms. Kirschenmann, this is a surprise, how can I help you today?" Ms. Kirschenmann walks over to Elizabeth and whispers in her ear, "There are FBI Agents that wish to speak with you in our conference room I need you to come with me please." Elizabeth nods and turns to her T.A. and says "I need to step out for a bit, please continue the lesson in my absence." The T.A. acknowledges the request and Elizabeth calls to her service dog Chatter and the three of them head to the conference room where the Agents are waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

CBS owns Criminal Minds. I just like to play with the characters.

I want to thank Geezerwench for the great beta work and support and Input.

Third Person POV

Ms. Kirschenmann and Elizabeth walked towards the conference room and Ms. Kirschenmann turns to Elizabeth and asks, "Liz, do you have any idea why the agents wish to speak with you?"

Elizabeth nods. "Yes, Cheri, I think I might have an inkling of what they wish to speak to me about."

Ms. Kirschenmann asks, "Well are you going to let me in on this, or are you going to keep me guessing?"

"Let me speak with them, and I will catch up with you later about this. I promise I'm not in any kind of trouble with the law," Elizabeth replies.

They arrive at the door of the conference room and Ms. Kirschenmann turns to Elizabeth. "Do you want me in there as a witness and for moral support?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, as she says, "No I will be fine but thank you."

The agents notice the door open and a dark blonde, petite woman with a service dog walks in. Hotch stands up and greets her, "Hello, are you Ms. Watson?"

Elizabeth extends her hand toward the tall man. "It's Dr. Watson, but please call me Liz."

Hotch shakes her hand, as she takes a seat and asks, "Do you know why we are here, Liz?"

Elizabeth nervously brushes at her slacks. "No. I'm not sure what I could have done to warrant a visit from the FBI."

Hotch leans back against his chair and clasps his hands together. "Well, we were alerted when the P.I. you hired tried to find information on SSA David Rossi. Can you explain to us why you hired the detective?"

"I am sorry but that is between me and Mr. Rossi."

To her left, Rossi clears his throat. "Well, I'm right here, so please tell me."

Elizabeth cautiously looks over at Rossi. "I've been informed that you may be my biological father."

Everyone in the room is stunned into silence and all eyes fall on Rossi.

Rossi looks at his fellow agents and asks, "Can you all give us the room please? I believe this conversation needs to be done in private."

Hotch asks, "Are you sure?"

Rossi nods and adds, "Please, I'll fill you all in later."

The rest of the agents stand to leave and Reid cannot help but say to Elizabeth "What is your Doctorate degree in?"

A small smile comes to Elizabeth's face. "Music, of course."

Reid returns her smile and leaves with the other agents.

Rossi and Elizabeth find themselves just staring uncomfortably at each other.

Finally, he breaks the heavy silence. "What is your mother's name?"

Elizabeth sighs lightly and says, "Lena Watson, but her maiden name was Scott."

Nodding slowly, Rossi look to Elizabeth. "I remember her. She was a wonderful, charming woman."

"My mother passed away eight days ago. My attorney informed me of the codicil in her Will, informing me of the truth of my biological father. I guess she didn't want to tell me herself while she was still alive." Elizabeth says forlornly.

Rossi shifted in his chair. "Everyone has a reason for the things they do, and sadly, your mother must have had her reason for not telling you till after her passing."

Elizabeth says with fondness, "The man that raised me—he was a wonderful and caring man. To me he was my daddy."

Rossi says, "Did your mother know for sure I am your father?"

"Only thing that was said in her Will were you were my father," Elizabeth answered. "I don't want anything from you, Mr. Rossi, nor do I want to disrupt your life. I just wanted to meet you and find out what you knew."

Rossi smiles at her reassuringly. "Please, call me Dave. May I ask, why do you have a service animal?"

Elizabeth replies, "I have a form of dwarfism and with it comes spine issues." She reaches to pet her faithful friend. "Chatter, gets me the help I need should I fall and hurt myself."

Rossi asks, "Would you be willing to take a paternity test? I don't doubt you're my daughter, but it would put both of our minds at ease, and put to rest any doubt that you're my daughter."

Elizabeth nods quickly and firmly. "I understand, and I will set it up."

Rossi looks down at his hands folded in his lap and glances up at the woman and her dog. "Would you like to join me for supper this evening? We can talk and get to know each other."

Elizabeth smiles tentatively at him. "I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am sorry I haven't updated I have encountered what is known as "writers block"! But I will be posting very soon thank you for sticking with me as this is my first story!

Lisa


End file.
